The Gun Goes Bang
by Naya lover
Summary: Santana pushes herself to the limit when the gun goes off. In her search to find her Ex Brittany. Is she going to find her in time or is she going to run into the gunman on her way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Santana's PV_

Being back here at McKinley is weird. I haven't been here since I left for New York, well the better way to put it is that I haven't been back since Britt turned me down, and here I am, about to walk into the choir room and see her and her boyfriend together. Oh god I just wanna hurt bloody Trouty. As I enter through the door Mr Schue is just starting the lesson and I am a little relieved that Britt isn't there yet. I let out a sigh of relief and take a seat in the front of the class. Is a Wednesday, so Britt would be in the locker room. Most likely having a shower, and getting lost in her thoughts.

_Bang_

The whole class goes silent when we hear it. We aren't sure what it is. It could have been anything, it wasn't definitely a gun.

_Bang_

Once the second shot is fired we all hide for cover. All apart from me that is. The first place my mind goes is Brittany. She still isn't here. I don't know if she is ok or not. I look over to Sam who is making sure he is as invisible as possible. Mr Schue pushes me towards a corner.

"Santana, you need to hide."

"Mr Schue, what I need to do is go and find Britt." When I mention Brittany's name Sam perks up.

"She's probably fine, there's no need to try and be a hero Santana." I clench my fists at my side. What he thinks I'm worried about Britt just to look like a hero. "Just to make me look bad and try win her back, well guess what she chose me." That's it. I launch across the room at him, since I'm not a student no one dares to stop me. I pull my fist back and he just smiles. "Do it." I realize what he is up to an curse myself for being so stupid. I let him go and walk to the door.

"Santana, you are NOT leaving this class room." Mr Schue yells after me. He gets up from his place and blocks my way. "Santana, now is not the time." He guides me back to the corner and holds onto me so that I don't try and get up again. I sit there. Frantically trying to dial Britt's number.

"Pick up damn it PICK UP." I yell at my phone.

Then we hear it. Someone running down the hall crying. The first door knob rattles. They cry harder. They run to the second door. The door rattles. We hear another sob. Then they run off into the hall.

_Bang._

We all jump, we hadn't heard a gunshot in about 20 minutes. I felt a pang in my chest. I just had a really horrible feeling that something was wrong with Britt. I get up, no one can stop me this time, and I make a beeline for the door.

_Brittany's PV_

I was in the locker room after practice having a shower when I heard it. The first one scared me, but it could have been anything to it didn't panic me too much, but I did rush out of the shower to get dressed just in case. As I was putting on my Cheerio top the second shit fired. I knew I was meant to be in the choir room but I just get so caught up in though that I lose track of time. I quickly without thinking grab my bag from the seat and run as fast as I can to the choir room. I start crying at the thought that the shooter could be on the loose. I rattle the handle to the choir room but of course it's locked. I try the other door but it is locked as well. I start sobbing and run around the school trying to find a place to hide. I quickly go into a bathroom stall and stand on the seat. Please let me be safe. Then my mind drifted off to Santana. That's why I was so lost in thought. I was thinking about her. I really hope she comes to find me.

_Bang._

_Santana's PV_

All hell breaks loose as I try to get out the door. Mr Schue and coach beast both try and stop me, but I show them how snix truly works. Mr Schue has his arms wrapped around me and I don't even think before I make my action, I jab my heel into Mr Schues foot and elbow him in the throat when he doesn't let go. Beast isn't even brave enough to try to stop me. I kick off my heels and tell beast, I will come back and state my name, when I do that let us in, and with that I was gone.

I walk quickly to the locker room to see where Britt could be. I dial her phone and hear a buzzing. I quickly follow it relieved that I found her so quick. When I turn the corner I can see Britt's phone but I can't see her.

"Britt?" I sort of whisper shout. "It's me, B, it's San." She doesn't reply so I assume that she isn't in her. I grab her phone and make my way to the bathrooms.

_Bang_

Brittany's PV

That makes four shots. I am really worried, I am standing on the top of a toilet crying for my ex-girlfriend. That probably doesn't even care where I am. No I can't say that about Santana. No matter what people say, she will and always has cared for me. I can tell that she would be worrying about me. She always does have me in mind. It wouldn't surprise me if she was texting me. I better check my phone. MY PHONE WHY HAVENT I THOUGHT TO USE MY PHONE. I look through my bag. Where is it? it isn't in my bag I can't find it anywhere. Shit.

_Santana's PV_

When the fourth gunshot goes off I admit that I really do start to freak out a little more. It means that the gunman is still in the school and I could run into them at any moment. But Brittany. That's who I am doing this for. She is all I have in this world and yes we aren't together but she still is the most important thing to me, I have to make sure she is ok. I turn the corner and stop in my tracks. A man going into a class room, but not any man, it's the gunman. I stop and try to think about what I should do. I see that the toilets are only across the hall, but if I am not careful he is going to see me go into them, the longer I delay, the faster he will find me. I carefully but quickly run across the hall and open the door. I think I am lucky and don't grab his attention. Whilst I am in the toilet I seem to notice that there are two other doors closed.

"Brittany?" no reply. Please let her be in here. "B, baby it's San"

"san!" she wraps herself in my arms when she bursts out of the door. She starts to sob into my shoulder and I just hug her tighter. "San, I honestly thought that I was never going to get to see you again." She looks at me and just smiles. "I am so glad that you came to find me, there is no one that I needed more than you at this moment. She leans forward and captures my lips in hers. "Oh, sorry."

"It's ok, B. we can talk later, we just need to get back to the choir room. The gunman is out there."

Her face drops and I can tell that she is really scared at the moment. I am as well but I am trying to hide it so she doesn't freak out. I grab her face and tilt her head up. "Brittany, I am not going to let ANYONE hurt you ever. Ok, I am here right now, and I promise you that no one is going to hurt you.

We go to leave the bathroom and we are so quiet to try and not draw attention to us, since we are trying to get away as fast as we can but quietly. We turn the corner and there he is. Britt gasps and we turn and try and head the other way. We think we miss him but then we hear it.

_Bang_

I reach around and notice that I haven't been shot, I frantically search Britt. She's fine to.

"Where are you going so fast ladies?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Santana's PV_

My heart sank when we heard him. We turn around slowly and brace ourselves to come face to face with the shooter, but when we turn around, there is no one.

"Baby, you heard him to right?" Britt whispers to me.

"Yea B, I did." I am so confused right now. I don't know if I should be grateful that it isn't him or confused that I am hearing things.

As I come to the conclusion that it was an echo we turn the corner and see it. Two bodies. One with a gunshot wound to the head and the other to the chest, both girls presumed dead. Britt gasps and starts to cry beside me.

"Shh, B, we can't do this here. We can't risk being caught here. We can't risk losing our lives baby." She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"I always loved when you called me that. Let's go." She grabs my hand and starts to pull me along.

_Bang_

Shit. We hide for cover like we have every time the gun goes off. This guy or girl must be shooting everyone they come across. Or maybe they are just shooting around to make it seem like it. I don't know. I also don't know what would provoke someone to want to come into a school with a gun and start shooting people. I am really starting to freak out. We are trying to take the shortest way back to the choir room but we keep having to change the way we are going. I don't want to walk near the gun shots.

"Sanny, I am really scared." I know that she is worried, I am to. But the way that she is holding on to my hand, well more like clawing at my hand. Is a sign that she isn't coping very well.

"Britt, I am never going to let anyone hurt you, you are going to get to the choir room safe and you are going to be fine, we are going to be fine ok?" I lean over and give her a small kiss.

She smiles into the kiss and when she pulls away she looks so much more at ease. It makes me feel a lot better that she isn't as worried and stressed as she was about 30 seconds ago. "ok" we keep walking. There hasn't been a gun shot in a little while now. So we get up from our hiding spot. It's been about five minutes so we assume it is ok to start moving. This time is different though, there is an eerie feeling walking through these halls. I have a feeling that something wrong is going to happen. I push the thought out of my head as we near the choir room I let out a huge sigh of relief. I decide that what we need to do is make a break for it.

"I FUCKING HEAR YOU RUNNING, I'M COMING AFTER YOU." We bolt. We reach the choir room and frantically knock on the door.

"BEAST BEAST, SANTANA LOPEZ, BEAST LET US IN." we hear scrambling on the other side of the door. Just as the door opens we can hear the person nearing. We run into the room and lock the door.

"That was close."

As we walk in the door Sam walks over to Brittany trying to give her a hug. "I'm so glad your sa-." She pushes him away.

"Shut it Sam. Don't even pretend that you were half as brave as Santana was back there. She risked her life for me. She didn't care as long as she found me."

"What did you say to her?" he looks at me with a fierce look.

"She didn't need to say anything Sam, I never asked anyone to come looking for me. The fact you didn't even tell her to tell me something is horrid, and the fact you didn't go with her." He looks caught out and laughs.

"So what? Come on Britt. There is a gunman out there. I wasn't going to risk my life." he smirks.

"Sam I wasn't asking you to risk your life for me. It is more the fact that you keep saying that you wouldn't that is getting to me. Do I really want to be with something that is going to make it so adamant that they are going to continually put themselves ahead of me? No, I don't."

_Bang _

We hear a gunshot from what seems like right outside the door. We all hit the floor covering out gasps and silent pleas to God to just let us be ok.

"I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, I JUST SAW YOU GO IN, EITHER COME OUT NOW OR ILL COME IN THERE AND KILL ALL OF YOU." We all hear the gunman scream. I don't know what to do. All I get is the urge to protect my friends, my friends and some randoms, also trouty.

_Bang_

This time the shot was fired through the door. We all look around to make sure that no one is hurt. Thank goodness no one was in the way of that shot. I stand up and try to tell everyone to move to the back of the choir room. If this guy is firing shots through the door, we don't want to be leaning against the walls.

_Bang_

Another shot through the door. I look around and no one is hurt. As I look around I can see everyone giving me weird looks. I feel something warm trickling down my arm. I place my hand on my shoulder and when I pull it back it is stained red. The fucker shot me.

Brittany rushes to my side and tries to stop the bleeding. We can still hear the shooter outside. Pacing the hall way.

"Santana, baby, Santana please. Stay with me." I giggle.

"I'm not going anywhere B, here pass me your jumper." I tell her to do so and I do the best I can to wrap up the wound so that I can try and slow the bleeding. "It went right through so it should be fine B" she smiles down and gives me a kiss. I smile. "what was that for?"

"just because I love you." She leans down and gives me another kiss.

"I love you to."

_Bang _

Another shot through the door. I look around to make sure that no one is hurt. I look at Brittany. Blood trickling down her head.

He shot her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_2 Weeks Later_

_Santana's POV_

Today is going to be a hard day. I pull the sling over my head and place my arm into it. Today is going to be a really hard day. I look at myself in the mirror, the past two weeks previous events playing over and over in my mind. How did it all come to this? Why did this have to happen? I get in the car and make my way to the funeral. I grab the hand of the blonde sitting next to me.

"It's going to be ok, we are going to make it through this." They give my hand a squeeze back and look at me with sad eyes.

"How can you be so sure? I just can't believe this is happening." I give a small smile and a nod of agreement.

_30 minutes later_

We get out of the car and we clasp our hands together. Walking in, hand in hand. I get a few glares from people and I understand why.

The ceremony starts and I can barely keep it together. I zone out and the only thing that brings me back is the priest speaking.

"Santana has requested to say a few words." I get up and make my way over to the podium, getting one last reassuring squeeze from my supports hand.

"I thought about what I was going to say for a long time. There never seemed to be enough words to express how I feel about this tragedy. I lost the love of my life that day. Even though Brittany and I haven't been together for a long time, I got to tell her that I loved her more than anyone and I got to hear it back." I let a few stray tears run down my face. "I don't know what is going to happen, or what is going to come from these next few years. All I know, is that my heart will always be with her. There were so many things that we didn't get to do together, there are so many things that I wanted to experience with her. But we are never going to have that chance, Mr and Mrs Pierce I promised you the day Britt and I told you we were dating that I wouldn't ever hurt her. I am sorry that I could not keep that promise. But this promise I will keep, I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life, living my life for both Brittany and I. I know that it will not bring her back and isn't something that will ever heal the pain, but it's a promise you know will be kept." As I walk back down to the seat I can't hold in my tears anymore and I just sob, I sob so uncontrollably I have to walk out. I can't bear to know that I am the one that got Brittany killed. I hate myself.

_Flashback_

_As the last gunshot went off I looked around and no one seemed hur. I felt something drip on me though. I looked up and Brittany was bleeding. Not just from anywhere though, she had blood dripping down her face. _

"_Brittany?" she looked down at me._

"_I love you Santana, I wish we could spend the rest of our lives together, you are my one. Ok? Remember that I will ALWAYS love you the most." And with that she slumped against me. Those were the last words she spoke._

"_BRITTANY? NO PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP, B, BABY, OPEN YOUR EYES, BRITTANY OPEN YOUR EYES." I shook her and she was limp. I held her body close to me. I kissed her lips over and over and over again. "Brittany, don't, please, don't leave me. You can not leave me like this. Do not die on me. I need you B, please Brittany I need you."_

I come out of my thoughts. Those last moments are the things that have been haunting me for weeks. Ever since that day. I always have the same nightmare. Always those last moments. The I love you, then that's it. I wake up. Crying.

How am I going to live without her?


End file.
